Rêves de gosses
by Aziliz25061986
Summary: Des enfants sont retrouvés morts, sur eux un signe étrange. Une enquête qui va entrainer l'équipe de Mac, et leur nouvelle recrue, dans les sous sols et les confronter à de drôles de choses...
1. Chapter 1

Rêves de gosses

_Auteur_ : aziliz

_Disclaimer : vous connaissez la chanson. _

_Avertissement : Cette histoire se situe après la fic intitulée « collisions ». Bien que vous puissiez les lire séparément. Je me suis librement inspirée d'un excellent roman de Fred Vargas, « Pars vite et reviens tard ». _

_« Taylor… _

_- Mac ? C'est Clara… Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez _

_- Bien sûr. Comment allez vous ? » De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, la voix lui parvenait assourdie. Il lui sembla déceler un sanglot. « Que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais… Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je ne tiens plus ici. Est-ce que votre offre tient toujours ?_

_- Bien sûr. »_

Mac entra dans le laboratoire où ses collègues travaillaient. Il se racla la gorge.

« S'il vous plaît. » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. « Je voulais vous annoncer… je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de Clara.

- Clara ? Bien sûr ! » S'exclama Stella. « Vous avez eu de ses nouvelles ?

- En effet.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- C'est de cela dont je voulais vous parler. » Le visage de sa collègue s'assombrit. « Ne me dites pas que…

- Non, non. Elle va bien. Mais elle va quitter la France. » Tous le regardèrent intrigués, que diable venaient ils faire la dedans ? « Elle quitte la France pour s'installer à Manhattan. Et elle nous rejoindra le mois prochain. Voilà, vous pouvez vous remettre au travail. »

**UN MOIS PLUS TARD**

Une silhouette entra dans les bureaux de le police scientifique. Menue, pas plus d'un mètre 60, elle semblait totalement inoffensive. Pourtant son regard décidé, laissait deviner que l'on ne lui marcherait pas sur les pieds. La jeune femme frappa à la porte du bureau de Mac où celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de rédiger son rapport sans succomber à la fatigue.

« Entrez… » Dit il d'une voix lasse. Un sourire apparut lorsqu'il reconnut l'arrivante.

« Clara ! Bonjour. Comment allez vous ?

- Bien. Je sais qu'il est un peu tard mais je voulais savoir si il restait des formalités à accomplir…» Mac la regarda, et fut frappé par la tristesse qui émanait de son regard. Ses yeux mauves, d'ordinaire si pétillants de joie, étaient ternis et cernés. Son visage accusait une fatigue immense. Entièrement vêtue de noir, elle paraissait encore plus mince et petite que dans ses souvenirs. A son cou, suspendu à une chaîne, brillait un anneau d'or orné de turquoises. Mac se souvint de la petite boite bleu nuit, de la bague et du mot scotché à l'intérieur…

« Je sais, je n'ai pas très bonne mine. » Sourit elle en sentant le regard de son nouveau supérieur sur elle. « Mais je vais mieux, Mac.

- Si vous avez encore besoin de temps…

- Non. Je veux me remettre au travail. J'ai passé deux mois, à ne rien faire et j'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle. » Il hocha la tête, il comprenait. Après la mort de sa femme, il n'avait pas pu cesser de travailler. C'était ce qu'il l'avait aidé à tenir. Et ce qu'il l'aidait encore. C'est pour cette raison qu'il était encore là, à une heure si tardive… Parce que plus personne ne l'attendait chez lui.

« - Bien. Alors bienvenue parmi nous. Pour les papiers tout est en ordre, revenez demain matin, à 8h00.

- D'accord. » Elle s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsqu'elle se retourna. « Merci Mac.

- De quoi ?

- De m'accueillir, d'avoir été là, de…

- C'est normal. Et puis, ma démarche n'est pas totalement désintéressée. » Elle haussa les sourcils. « Eh oui ! Avoir un élément aussi brillant que vous dans une équipe, ce n'est pas rien. Vos collègues ont du être jaloux de nous. » Elle eut un sourire. « Ils n'étaient pas ravis, mais ils ont compris. En tout cas, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier…

- Essayez d'être heureuse ici. Et efficace. »

Le lendemain matin, Clara fut accueillie chaleureusement par ses nouveaux collègues et se fit rapidement à leur rythme. Les jours passaient, Clara semblait reprendre doucement le goût à la vie… Ses sourires étaient de plus en plus nombreux, et l'équipe pu découvrir qu'elle possédait une superbe voix de soprano ; Bientôt le labo, résonna de chansons fredonnées en plusieurs langues. Personne ne s'en plaignit jamais.

Ce matin, justement Clara était en pleines analyses. Son front était barré d'une ride horizontale, signe de concentration intense et elle chantonnait.

« Mon oncle un fameux bricoleur

Faisait en amateur des bombes atomiques

Sans avoir jamais rien appris c'était un vrai génie question travaux pratiques » Danny, Stella et Lindsay souriaient bien qu'ils ne comprissent pas les paroles. Mais l'air était entraînant. Mac se racla la gorge. « Clara, Stella, vous venez avec moi… On a un meurtre sur Central Park. » Les filles soupirèrent, et le suivirent.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, le vent fouettait les visages, et soufflait dans les branches dénudées des arbres produisant un bruit lugubre. De gros nuages noirs s'amoncelaient au dessus de leurs têtes. La police avait fermé la zone aux badauds et aux journalistes, qui se pressaient en quête d'un scoop. Justement un grand brun les accosta.

« Eh ! Une déclaration M'sieur, Dame ? » Mac mit sa main sur l'objectif de la caméra. « Non, et dégager le passage.

- Allez, donnez nous quelque chose ! » Clara se faufila sous le scotch jaune, et au moment de passer devant le journaliste lança un « Charognard » parfaitement audible. « Vous n'aimez pas les journalistes ? demanda innocemment Stella.

- Ça dépend lesquels… Mais ce genre là. J'ai déjà eu affaire à eux, ce ne sont que des vautours en quêtes de sensations fortes.

- Ils ne font que leur boulot.

- Ouais. Vous changerez sans doute d'avis lorsque l'un d'entre eux réussira à passer la barrière de sécurité et viendra piétiner tous vos indices… Juste pour pouvoir étaler en première page la photo du cadavre.

- Vous parlez en connaissance de cause ?

- oh oui ! »

Le corps était là, en plein milieu du parc. Comme si son assassin voulu que l'on le remarque. C'était un jeune garçon, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans… Il avait été entièrement déshabillé, et disposé les bras en croix. Ses cheveux roux étaient coupés très ras. Il avait les yeux ouverts, et son visage indiquait une intense frayeur. Les trois agents se penchèrent pour l'examiner.

« Les marques autour de son cou indiquent qu'il aurait été étranglé. De même que ses lèvres, regardez… » Il désigna le contour des lèvres, qui avait bleui. « Cyanosées. Manque d'oxygène. » Mac se redressa et observa autour de lui, le parc était quasi désert en plein mois de janvier. Son regard se reporta sur le corps du garçon, et quelque chose attira son attention.

« Qu'est ce que… » A la base du cou, quelqu'un avait dessiné un petit 4 à l'envers, avec une double barre. « Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? »Ses deux collègues se penchèrent à leur tour. Clara plissa le front, et son regard se perdit dans le vague.

« Quoi ?

- J'ai l'impression… je connais ce signe. Mais je ne parviens pas à me souvenir. » Elle secoua la tête. « Désolée. »

A cet instant Flack arriva, emmitouflé dans son manteau. « Alors ? Demanda Mac.

- Ben on a rien, pas de papier évidement, pas de trace des vêtements…

- qui l'a retrouvé ? » Le détective se tourna vers un jogger d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui les joues rougies par le froid, racontait son histoire au policier. « C'est lui. Il faisait son jogging, quelle idée d'ailleurs par ce temps… Enfin. Donc il courrait lorsqu'il a aperçu le garçon. Il a d'abord cru que c'était un clochard, qui avait été surpris par le froid puis il s'est rendu compte que le garçon était nu.

- il l'a touché ?

- pris son pouls, je crois. Je vous l'amm… » Flack s'interrompit en apercevant Clara qui revenait de la voiture, les bras chargés de produits. Il se tourna vers Mac. « C'est votre nouvelle recrue ?

- C'est elle, confirma t il. » Le garçon se dirigea vers elle, semblant oublier sa discussion avec Mac. Flack, se planta devant la jeune femme et sourit de toutes ses dents« Bonjour, je suis le détective Flack.

- Bonjour. Clara Malinia. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance… Maintenant excusez moi mais je dois me dépêcher » Du doigt, elle désigna les nuages noir, lui adressa un petit sourire avant de filer. Le garçon acquiesça, subjugué. Mac lui secoua l'épaule. « Oh !oh ! Cela vous intéresse de savoir de quoi ce jeune homme est mort… où vous préférez attendre le rapport d'autopsie ?

- Non, non bien sûr. » A regret, il reporta son attention sur le cadavre. « Je vous écoute …

- Mort sans doute dans la nuit. Strangulation. Et ceci… » Stella lui montra le 4. Le détective fronça les sourcils. « C'est quoi ?

- aucune idée. On ferait mieux de s'activer, avant que la pluie ne vienne tout effacer. » Comme pour souligner ses dire, un grondement menaçant se fit entendre. « Au boulot ! »

Quand ils rentrèrent au labo, deux heures plus tard, l'orage avait éclaté et tous les trois étaient trempés. Des éclairs blancs zébraient le ciel. Stella secoua la tête, projetant autour d'elle, des gouttelettes d'eau que la lumière de l'orage fit scintiller, lui donnant un air surnaturel. Mac la regarda, bouche bée, soudain frappé par sa grâce et sa beauté, Tellement frappé qu'il en oubliait les règles élémentaires de politesse et la dévisageait sans retenue. Soudain, ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard émeraude. « Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda sa collègue, avec une moue inquiète. Pourquoi me regardez vous ainsi ? » Il rougit, comme un enfant pris en faute. « Oh euh rien… Vous vous occupez des empreintes ?

- Oui. Comme toujours.

- Clara, vous descendez avec moi, on va voir le légiste. »

Le corps du garçon était étendu sur la table d'autopsie. Le médecin s'activait au dessus, en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'on a ? » Le médecin sursauta. « Mac ! J'ai cru que ce cadavre me répondait.

- Ce pourrait être utile. Mais je doute que cela n'arrive un jour… Vous avez réussi à en tirer quelque chose ?

- Strangulation. Il est mort dans la nuit, je dirai vers 4/5 H00 du matin. Je suis en train de faire des analyses toxicologiques… Il a peut être été drogué.

- Violences sexuelles ? » Le légiste secoua la tête. « Il y a une chose qui m'a parue bizarre.

- Depuis quand bizarre est il un terme scientifique ? Plaisanta Clara.

-« Depuis que les meurtriers s'amusent à couper les cheveux de leur victime après les avoir étranglées.

- Ah oui. C'est « bizarre ».

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout… pour l'instant. Je vous préviens dès que j'en sais plus sur les analyses »

Clara et mac remontèrent au laboratoire, rejoindre Stella. Elle essayait de retrouver l'identité de la victime grâce à ses empreintes digitales. A en juger par son regard, cela n'avait pas du être fructueux. En les entendant arriver, elle leva les yeux : « Quoi de neuf ?

- Mort par strangulation, entre 4 et 5H00 du matin. Pas de trace de lutte, où de violence sexuelle. Le seul détail : le meurtrier lui a coupé les cheveux après sa mort. Clara vous allez pouvoir faire les relevés d'empreintes sur le corps. Oh ! Vous m'écoutez ? » La jeune femme sursauta. « Excusez moi, je pensais à autre chose.

- C'est ce que je voix, railla t il. Peut on savoir à quoi ?

- C'est cette marque… Je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà vue. Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'où. Ni ce qu'elle signifiait.

- Ça va peut être vous revenir. En attendant vous n'avez qu'à aller l'analyser, Lindsay ira avec vous. Stella et moi allons étudier les empreintes relevées sur place… Enfin, celle qui n'ont pas été effacées par l'averse. »

Les deux filles passèrent des heures, penchées au dessus du corps traquant le moindre indice, jusque sur la plus petite parcelle de peau. Dans la tête de Clara, tout se mélangeait… ce 4 à l'envers… les cheveux rasés… le sourire de ce détective ce matin… bon dieu pourquoi pensait elle à lui ? « Très bien, ma fille, concentre toi tu vas faire n'importe quoi. » Comme pour confirmer ces dires sa main dérapa, heurtant la table. «_Merde (en français »_ Lindsay releva la tête « Ça va ?

- Oui. Un faux mouvement. » Danny entra alors dans la pièce. « Woaw ! Deux jeunes filles pour lui tout seul… Ce gamin ne sait pas ce qu'il manque ! » Lindsay eut un regard navré pour son collègue. « Danny… cessez de prendre vos fantasmes pour la réalité ! Et ne m'y mêler pas par pitié ! » Le jeune scientifique eut un sourire malin, et sortit. Tombant nez à nez avec Mac et Stella qui descendaient aux nouvelles. « Danny. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Oh euh bien je cherchais Hawques en fait. Mais on dirait qu'il n'est pas là.

- on dirait bien en effet. » Mac regarda le garçon s'éloigner puis se tourna vers les filles. « Alors ?

- Le 4 a été tracé au charbon de bois.

- Et ?

- Et rien. Ce type est méticuleux, au possible. Pas une trace, pas une empreinte même partielle… Et vous ?

- On a une demi empreinte de chaussure. Ce serait du 42.

- Ben ça c'est génial… ce correspond à la moitié de la population de New-york !

- On a aussi le résultats de l'analyses toxicologiques : ce garçon n'a pas été drogué.

- On ne sait toujours pas qui c'est ? » Une voix les fit sursauter : Flack venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il se joignit à la conversation.

« - Non. Il n'est fiché nulle part. Et aucun ado roux n'a été signalé disparu ces dernières heures. Soit on ne s'est pas encore rendu compte de sa disparition… soit

- On s'en moque complètement. Vous n'avez pas de témoins ? Un ado de 15 ans tout seul au beau milieu de la nuit, ça doit attirer l'attention non ?

- Pas à Manhattan. Et puis le parc était désert… » L'équipe se regarda sombrement, lorsque le téléphone du policier sonna. Clara retint un sourire, en reconnaissant la musique. « C'est le commissariat devina –t-elle. Il lui jeta un regard étonné. « Comment le savez vous ?

- La sonnerie. C'est la marche funèbre.

- En effet, sourit il. Don Flack n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser déconcentrer lorsqu'il travaillait mais il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard des yeux gris clairs. Gênée, Clara baissa les yeux. Et Stella toussota. « Vous allez peut être répondre ? » Le jeune homme rougit, et décrocha en vitesse. « Flack…OK… J'arrive. » Il se retourna vers les 4 experts. « Je dois y aller, on a besoin de moi. Je vous préviens dès que j'en sais plus sur lui. »


	3. Chapter 3

Deux jours plus tard, les trois experts étaient toujours à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant leur apprendre quelque chose sur l'identité du cadavre ou du meurtrier. Mais rien. Ils bouillaient de rage, réexaminant pour la millième fois les quelques petites choses qu'ils avaient. De son côté Flack n'en menait pas large non plus, incapable de réunir le moindre témoignage sur ce gamin.

La mine sombre, Mac réfléchissait au symbole trouvé sur le cou quand son téléphone retenti.

« Taylor…OK…On arrive ». Il se rua dans le labo où Stella et Clara compulsaient des bouquins qui leur permettrait de trouver la signification du 4. « Il a recommencé ! On y va !

- Qui ?

- Notre homme aux 4. Il a recommencé…C'est dans les égouts. » Elles grimacèrent, et le suivirent.

Les trois scientifiques se glissèrent par la plaque d'égout, et descendirent dans le souterrain odorant. Ils mirent quelques instants à s'habituer à l'obscurité, puis ils virent. La victime était un autre jeune garçon. Il avait été déshabillé et ses cheveux étaient coupés ras. « Rasé après la mort » pensa Mac. Il se pencha sur l'adolescent, à la base de son cou le même signe étrange.

Stella se forçait à ne pas songer aux rats qui devaient la regarder, tapis dans l'ombre. Ces bestioles l'avaient toujours terrorisée… Elle aurait aimé trouver le joueur de flûte de Hamelin. Soudain, un mouvement sur sa droite la fit sursauter.

« Eh bien Stella ? Je vous fais peur maintenant ? » Ce n'était que Flack. Le détective la regardait en souriant. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous êtes un peu pale…

- Tout va bien. Ce doit être l'éclairage. » Elle jetait toujours des regards à droite et à gauche.

« Ils ne vous attaqueront pas, la rassura-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- les rats. Ils sont aussi terrifiés que vous, ils ne s'approcheront pas.

- Si vous le dites. » Stella se sentait un peu honteuse d'avoir été percée à jour aussi facilement. Elle retourna auprès de Mac. Et du coin de l'œil, vit Flack qui dévorait Clara des yeux. Celle-ci suivait une piste. Elle avait cru apercevoir une trace de pas, sans doute du 42 dans un angle. Armée de sa lampe de poche, elle en cherchait une autre. Sa longue tresse brune ondulait sur la combinaison blanche. Flack prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha d'elle.

« Bonjour, Clara ! » Elle releva la tête, et sourit. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. « Oh Flack ! Bonjour… Vous pourriez me donner un coup de main ?

- Bien sûr. A condition que cela ne dépasse pas mes capacités.

- Je pense que vous y arriverez. Tenez moi cette lampe, s'il vous plait, le temps que je fasse le relevé d'empreintes. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta, pendant ce temps le détective l'observait à la dérobée. Elle avait des traits fins, la concentration avait dessinée une ride horizontale sur son front. Ils étaient suffisamment proches pour qu'il puisse sentir la chaleur de son corps. Il se concentra sur son parfum pour ne plus sentir les effluves émanant des égouts. Clara sentait un mélange sucré de fruits rouges et d'amande amère. Une fois sa tache finie, elle eut un petit sourire qui dessina une fossette au coin de ses lèvres. Flack eut une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser, juste à cet endroit. Il se reprit tant bien que mal, et croisa le regard intense de la jeune scientifique.

« Merci.

- De…de rien. Si vous avez encore besoin de moi… » Il se releva précipitamment, avant de faire une grosse bêtise. « je…je vous laisse.

- Euh…Flack ? » La voix douce le rappela, il se retourna. Clara souriait d'un air malin. « Vous pourriez me rendre ma lampe ?

- Oh euh oui. Tenez. Excusez moi. »

Son trouble n'avait pas échappé à Mac, qui fronça les sourcils. Stella, elle, se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire, elle n'aurait jamais cru voir cela un jour : le détective Don Flack qui perd ses moyens. Le plus drôle était sans doute que Clara ne semblait pas s'apercevoir de ce qu'elle provoquait chez le jeune policier.

Ils finirent d'examiner les lieux, avec minutie. Chaque millimètre était passé au peigne fin.

La journée se passa rapidement. Le légiste confirma la cause du décès.

« C'est le même mode opératoire, Mac. Il l'a étranglé et il lui a coupé les cheveux. »De nouveau Clara et Lindsay inspectèrent le corps, priant pour que le meurtrier y ai laissé un petit indice. Quelque chose qui permettrait d'avancer.

De son côté Flack sentait la pression monter. Le deuxième corps en trois jours, et toujours personne qui ne s'inquiétait de ces deux adolescents. Il avait beau chercher il ne savait plus quoi faire. Rien, rien, pas une piste d'exploitable ! Le détective décida de sa rendre aux locaux de la scientifique : peut être auraient ils eu plus de chance. Et puis, il pourrait voir Clara.

C'est ainsi qu'il débarqua en fin d'après-midi au laboratoire. Manque de chance, il n'y avait que Mac et Stella.

« Vous avez quelque chose ? Le pressèrent ils

- Eh non ! J'espérais que vous… Toujours rien ?

- Non. Ce type semble avoir réussi le crime parfait.

- Enfin Stella ! Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre qu'il n'y a pas de crime parfait… Qu'ont donné les empreintes de ce matin ?

- Ce sont sans doute les mêmes que celle trouvé auprès de l'autre corps. C'est incroyable ! Personne ne s'est inquiété de leur disparition ? » Flack secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas en quoi en penser.

Un étage plus bas, Lindsay et Clara réitéraient leurs investigations. Danny, qui visiblement s'ennuyait à mourir sans sa nouvelle coéquipière, ne cessait de l'asticoter. Jusqu'ici Lindsay avait été héroïque, mais ses gestes commençaient à trahir son énervement.

« Danny Messer ! N'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire ?

- Eh non. J'attends qu'on m'apporte les résultats d'un test ADN.

- Allez attendre ailleurs, où taisez vous pour l'amour du ciel !

- Je n'en ferais rien » Rit il. « J'adore te voir en colère Montana.

- Je-ne-m'apelle-pas-Montana articula-t-elle. Ton petit cerveau a-t-il imprimé cette info où veux tu que je recommence ?

- Petite peste. » Sourit il.

Clara redressa la tête. « Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

- je parlais avec Montana.

- Je sais. Tu peux répéter s'il te plait ? » Danny la regardait mi-figue mi-raisin. Se demandant si elle se moquait de lui…

- Il m'a dit que j'étais une petite peste. » Les yeux de Clara s'allumèrent. « Bien sûr ! Tu es un génie Danny… » Dit elle en se précipitant vers l'ascenseur. Ses collègues la regardèrent stupéfaits, puis le jeune homme se tourna vers Lindsay. « Au moins une personne qui sait m'apprécier à ma juste valeur…

- Oh mais détrompe toi, je connais ta valeur. D'ailleurs je vais avoir besoin de tes compétences... » L'œil de Danny se mit à briller. « Je voudrais un café, s'il te plait. » Dit elle avec un air innocent. Elle était irrésistible, Danny ne put s'empêcher de rire.


	4. Chapter 4

Clara se rua dans le laboratoire, où Mac et Stella discutaient avec Flack.

« Excusez moi, dit elle hors d'haleine. Elle avait les yeux brillants, les joues rouges et ses cheveux voletaient autour de son visage. Flack eut l'impression de recevoir un coup à l'estomac. Mac haussa les sourcils, peu habitué à être interrompu ainsi. « Vous avez quelque chose ? » La jeune femme hocha la tête, tentant de reprendre son souffle. « C'est…le 4. Je sais d'où il vient. » Ils sourirent. Enfin, une piste, peut être allaient ils pouvoir arriver quelque part… « C'est une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama Stella.

« Ça c'est moins sûr. » Le sourire s'était effacé, faisant place à une moue préoccupée. « Qu'y a-t-il ?

- ce 4. On l'utilisait au moyen âge. En France, il était souvent accompagné de trois initiales : CLT. Cito, longue fugeas, tarde redeas.

- Ce qui signifie ?

- En gros, pars vite et pour longtemps. » Mac regarda Clara. Il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait les aider, et surtout ce qu'il y avait de si préoccupant. D'un geste il l'incita à continuer. « On le mettait normalement sur les portes des maisons, pour les protéger.

- Les protéger de quoi ? » Clara resta silencieuse un instant. « La peste. » Une expression d'horreur se peignit sur les visages. « Vous pensez que… » Stella n'eut pas le courage de finir sa phrase. « Mais cela n'a aucun sens ! s'exclama Flack. Ces gens… Ils sont morts étranglés non ?

- Oui. C'est indéniable. Ils ont été étranglés…

- Qu'est ce que la peste vient faire là dedans ? Et pourquoi ce signe ? » Clara haussa les épaules. « Honnêtement je ne comprends pas. La peste a été éradiquée, il y a bien longtemps. Elle ne se propageait à cause du manque d'hygiène…

- Comment ? Comment attrape-t-on cette saloperie ?

- Piqûre de puces. Le vecteur… » Le visage de la jeune femme se figea. « Les rats. Ce sont les rats qui transmettent la peste par leurs puces.

- Des rats ? Il y en avait plein les égouts ! » Le silence se fit. Puis Flack reprit la parole. « Concrètement… Les symptômes ce sont quoi ?

- Cela dépend. Il y a deux types de peste, mais celle qui se transmet par les piqûres de puce est la peste bubonique. C'est aussi la plus fréquente. Elle se caractérise par des fortes fièvres, des infections au niveau de la piqûre. Dans 20 des cas, au bout d'un long moment le malade guérit.

- Et dans 80 des cas ?

- Le sang s'empoisonne, et il meurt.

- Magnifique ! Vous pensez que… » Mac secoua la tête. « Ça m'étonnerait, mais par mesure de sécurité il faut que vous convoquiez tous ceux qui étaient présents ce matin. On va les passer aux antibiotiques. Qu'ils vérifient qu'ils n'ont pas été piqués. Mais pas d'affolement… Et surtout, pas un mot aux médias, sinon ce sera la psychose. » C'est ce moment que Lindsay et Danny choisirent pour débarquer dans le labo. Ils semblaient heureux. « Devinez ce que Montana a trouvé ? » Ils ne prêtèrent pas attention, aux visages sombres de leurs collègues et enchaînèrent. « Une puce ! Dans les cheveux de la victime, où ce qu'il en restait… » Une bombe n'aurait pas eu plus d'impact. Flack ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait. Stella écarquilla les yeux, laissa échapper un « mon dieu ». Clara se laissa tomber sur la chaise, à sa portée. Quant à Mac, il fronça les sourcils. « Vous ne vous êtes pas faits piqués ? » Danny et Lindsay se regardèrent, surpris. « Non. Je ne crois pas.

- Vous aviez vos gants ? Répondez bon dieu… » Surprise par la véhémence de Mac, le jeune femme resta interdite. C'est Danny qui prit sa défense.

- Mais oui, elle n'est pas idiote. Est-ce qu'on peut savoir ce qui se passe ? Je pensais que ce serait une bonne nouvelle. Cette puce : elle a peut être piqué le meurtrier.

- Espérons que non.

- Là, je ne comprend plus rien. » Clara leur expliqua brièvement sa découverte.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? Souffla Danny. Bien malgré eux Danny et Lindsay venaient de mettre le doigt dans un engrenage.

Tous les agents passèrent à la douche, ils furent bourrés d'antibiotiques, d'anti- tout. On procéda à une analyse sur la puce retrouvée par Lindsay ainsi que sur les cadavres. L'objectif : savoir si ils étaient contaminés.

Les résultats arrivèrent vers minuit. L'équipe au complet, était enfermée dans la salle de repos. La tension était trop forte pour qu'ils puissent dormir. Mac regardait ses collègues. Danny et Lindsay avaient fini par se clamer. Après qu'il les ai rappelé à l'ordre une dizaine de fois, et que excédé ai menacé de les virer si ils ne cessaient pas dans la seconde. La jeune femme avait rougi et Danny s'était renfrogné. Résultat : le jeune homme lançait des regards amusé à sa collègue, qui levait les yeux au ciel.

Clara s'était retranchée dans un autre monde. Les yeux dans le vide, elle fixait ses chaussures et triturait l'anneau autour de son cou. De temps en temps, elle relevait la tête vers lui et souriait, semblant s'excuser de leur avoir porté cette nouvelle. Le regard de Mac se posa sur Flack. Le jeune policier n'avait pas quitté Clara des yeux, il était amoureux ça crevait les yeux…Mais elle ne semblait pas s'être aperçue de l'intérêt que le jeune policier lui portait. C'était sans doute trop tôt. Mac se promit de parler à Flack dès que cette enquête serait résolue.

« Mac ? » La voix de Stella le tira de sa rêverie. « A quoi pensez vous ? » Il plongea dans ses yeux émeraudes, admira l'ovale de son visage et les cheveux ondulés avant de répondre : « A rien.

- Vous vous inquiétez pour elle, murmura-t-elle en désignant Clara. Cette femme était diabolique, elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre. « Vous pensez que Flack ne sera pas à la hauteur ?

- Je pense qu'elle n'est pas prête. Et je ne veux pas qu'il la fasse souffrir. » Elle rit doucement. « Vous êtes un père pour elle… Mais sauf votre respect, elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'il lui faut non ?

- Peut être. » C'est vrai que depuis qu'il l'avait vue, il ne cessait d'essayer de la protéger. Elle était si fragile. Où se laissait il abuser par son air d'adolescente perdue ? On frappa à la porte et Hawques apparut, hilare.

« Hawques ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Vous voulez être contaminé ?

- Dans ce cas faudrait que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre… Vous êtes tous en pleine forme. Pas la moindre trace de bubon, ou même d'ampoule. On m'a demandé de venir vous libérer. Ça va ? Personne ne s'est entretué ?

- Merci Hawques. Tout va bien. »


	5. Chapter 5

A la fin de la semaine, on retrouva un nouveau corps. Dans les égouts. Cette fois, toutes les dispositions furent prises. Les experts déambulèrent sur la scène de crime, habillés comme des cosmonautes. Même mode opératoire. La tension monta d'un cran. Les journalistes s'étaient saisi de l'affaire, étalant à tout vent les quelques indices qu'ils avaient pu glaner et inventant le reste. Toute cette enquête n'avait aucun sens. Don Flack recherchait activement le moindre témoin, la moindre personne qui aurait pu connaître un de ces trois ados. Mais on en revenait toujours au même point : personne ne s'inquiétait de leur disparition. Personne ne savait qui cela pouvait être.

Alors qu'il désespérait, une lueur d'espoir se matérialisa enfin. Mac avait réussi à identifier la troisième victime, son empreinte correspondait à celle d'un jeune voleur à la tire : John Dradlo. 14 ans. Aussitôt le détective lança une recherche sur ce garçon.

John Dradlo avait été arrêté en 2003 pour vol de sac à main. Relâché, puisque mineur il avait ensuite disparu de la circulation. Le foyer qui en avait la garde avait signifié sa disparition il y a un an et demi. Et il y avait mieux. Mac allait sauter de joie, enfin façon de parler. Flack attrapa son blouson et se rua aux locaux de la scientifique.

« C'est bon ! On les a identifié… Tous les trois. Ce John a disparu il y a un an et demi. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il avait emmené Tom Wilks et Patrick Johnson… Tenez vous bien, Tom était roux. Je suis près à parier qu'on a la petite bande au complet. Tous les trois étaient orphelins, ils vivaient en foyer, et cela ne se passait pas très bien… Pas bien du tout. Et un soir, ils ont disparus et personne ne les a jamais revus.

- Ils ont vécus seuls, à 14 ans en plein Manhattan ?

- On dirait bien que oui. J'ai prévenu Eliot Sealn, le directeur du foyer où ils étaient, il va arriver d'un moment à l'autre pour identifier les corps. »

Eliot Sealn était un homme grand, massif. Il semblait taillé pour jouer au basket-ball où impressionner une bande de gamins. Mais hormis sa taille, Eliot Sealn avait l'air d'un grand père gâteau : ses yeux noisettes brillaient avec bienveillance, dans une visage ridé et doux.

« Ce… Je pense que c'est eux. Cela fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus mais j'en suis sûr. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » L'homme semblait désemparé. Mac le fit sortir, et le guida jusqu'à son bureau. « C'est ce que nous cherchons. Pourriez vous me parler d'eux ?

- On les appelait les Trois mousquetaires. Ils ne se quittaient jamais. Tom, c'était lui le plus jeune, il avait un an de moins que ses camarades… Pour ne pas être séparé d'eux, il avait travaillé d'arrache pied et demandé à sauter une classe. Il avait réussi.

- Pourtant d'après le rapport de police, il semblerait que cela ne se passait pas très bien au foyer ?

- C'est vrai. Tous les trois, ne voulaient pas se mêler aux autres alors cela créait des tensions. Leurs camarades étaient jaloux de ce lien qui les unissait. En fait, cela ne m'a jamais vraiment étonné qu'ils aient fugués… Mais je croyais… Je pensais qu'ils reviendraient, qu'ils se vanteraient de leur escapade…Qu'ont-ils fait pendant tout ce temps ?

- Vous ne savez pas ? Ils ne vous ont jamais parlé de rêves, de quelque chose de particulier ? » Eliot secoua la tête. « Non, pas que je me souviennes.

- Vos leur connaissiez des ennemis ?

- Ce n'étaient que des gamins ! Qui aurait pu vouloir les tuer ? » Mac ne répondit pas. Cette question revenait si souvent.

- Est-ce que vous avez gardé certaines de leurs affaires ?

- Oui, j'ai un carton contenant des effets personnels. Mais je les ai déjà regardées, il n'y avait rien qui puisse…

- Nous aimerions y jeter un œil, si cela ne vous dérange pas. » Sealn haussa les épaules. Quelle importance cela pouvait il avoir maintenant ?

Clara avait décidé de s'accorder une pause. En réfléchissant, elle s'était aperçue qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille au soir. Pas dormi depuis deux jours, non plus mais cela ça devrait attendre. Elle avait parcouru deux bons kilomètres avant de trouver son bonheur : une boulangerie française. Clara commençait à se lasser de ce pain de mie étrange qu'on lui servait arrosé de mayonnaise. Une baguette, du beurre et du jambon… Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait ! Rentrant avec son précieux en-cas elle tomba sur Danny et Flack qui engloutissaient un hamburger frites. « Eh Miss France ! Viens te joindre à nous ! » Elle s'assit entre eux deux et entama son sandwich. « Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Un _Parisien._

- Quoi ?

- De la vraie baguette, du jambon et du beurre. Crois moi, j'ai eu du mal à trouver ce pain mais cela valait le coup ! » Elle rompit le sandwich. « Goûtez ! » Pas très convaincus, les deux hommes prirent une bouchée. « Eh… C'est délicieux ! » S'étonna Flack. « Pas mal, ouais » renchérit son ami. « Comment tu dis que cela s'appelle ?

- un _Parisien. _

- Comme le type qui habite Paris ?

- Exactement » Stella arriva alors dans la pièce. « Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Miss France nous initie à la gastronomie. Tu le savais qu'il existait un sandwich _« Parisien » ?_

- Euh non. Mais les affaires des garçons viennent d'arriver, et mac aimerait que nous y jetions un coup d'œil.

- J'arrive, lança Clara. Puis se tournant vers Danny et Flack. « La prochaine fois je vous montrerai l'_américain_… » Le détective la regarda s'éloigner, sous le regard moqueur de Danny. « A ta place je rêverai pas trop…

- De quoi ?

- Oh arrête ! Tout le monde s'est aperçu que tu étais amoureux !

- Et ?

- Et, tu devrais faire gaffe : c'est la petite protégée de Mac.

- Tu veux dire que Mac et… » Danny éclata de rire. « Oh non, non. Mais il est très protecteur avec Clara. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Sérieusement, elle a traversé des moments…difficiles. » Flack fronça les sourcils. « Danny Messer, occupez vous de vos affaires. Tu penses que m'amuse à faire souffrir les femmes ?

- Eh ! Ta réputation de tombeur te suis partout où tu va.

- Ma réputation de... » Commença –t-il avant de se rendre compte que Danny se moquait de lui. « Abruti ! »


	6. Chapter 6

Stella et Clara s'étaient plongées dans les affaires des Trois mousquetaires. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, à peine un carton. Trois vies dans si peu de place… Clara attrapa soudain un roman écorné. « Je le connais celui-ci. C'est marrant, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait traduit en anglais…

- Ça raconte quoi ?

- C'est l'histoire d'un couple qui ne se sent à sa place nulle part, ils haïssent le genre humain. Ils essaient d'abord de fuir, mais voyant que cela ne marche pas… ils décident d'exterminer l'humanité pour repartir à zéro, sur de bonnes bases. Une sorte d'arche de Noë à eux tout seuls.

- Comment ils s'y sont pris ?

- Ils essaient de… » Elle s'interrompt. « Lancer un virus mortel. » Les deux femmes se regardèrent. « Allez voir si Flack est toujours ici, je vais chercher Mac ! »

Flack était sur le point de partir, il allait franchir la porte vitrée lorsque la voix de Clara le fit sursauter. « Flack ! Attendez ! » Il se retourna. « Oui ?

- On a une piste. Enfin, plutôt une sorte de théorie, suivez moi. S'il vous plait » Ajouta –t-elle, confuse. Flack se retint de lui dire qu'il l'aurait suivie n'importe où, il n'allait pas virer dans l'eau de rose tout de même. Lui qui trouvait que ce genre de phrase était stupide, dans les films d'amour. Maintenant, il se sentait capable de dire des âneries de ce genre… et même pires !

Il arriva dans le labo, au même moment que Mac qui suivait quant à lui, une Stella surexcitée.

La jeune scientifique prit la parole.

« Voilà, on a retrouvé ce bouquin dans leurs affaires. Il appartenait à Tom. » Elle leur résuma l'histoire. « Et ?

- Mais c'est évident. Ces gosses non plus n'avaient pas de place sur cette terre, ils devaient en être arrivés à détester tout le monde. Alors ils ont peut être voulu, rester seuls et ils ont l'idée de la peste.

- Cela ne nous dit pas pourquoi ils ont été tués.

- Peut être que quelqu'un a compris leur plan, et a voulu les éliminer.

- Il y a un petit détail… Je veux bien que ce ne soit que des enfants mais ils devaient se douter qu'une fois seuls tous les trois… Ils auraient quelques difficultés à se reproduire.

- exact. Ce qui implique qu'il y ait une où plusieurs filles qui vivent avec eux. Et qu'elles sont probablement en danger de mort.

- Où ? Où des gamins fugueurs peuvent se cacher ? » Stella se mordit les lèvres, avant de se tourner vers Clara. « Où ils se cachaient dans votre livre ?

- les catacombes. Ici je doute que vous en trouviez… » Mac réfléchit un instant. « Des catacombes non. Mais des égouts nous en avons un réseau assez vaste pour cacher un régiment. Et puis c'est là que l'on a retrouvé les deux derniers corps… » Flack sauta sur ses pieds, il y fallait agir, vite. « Je mobilise le plus d'unités possibles, on va fouiller autour des deux corps puis on élargira. Ça risque de prendre des semaines… » Lindsay entra à cet instant, un papier à la main. « Vous savez notre fameuse puce… Eh bien, elle a piqué quelqu'un, qui n'est aucun de nos trois fugueurs.

- Le meurtrier ?

- Peu probable. C'est un ADN féminin.

- Voilà, qui confirme notre théorie. Eh bien nous n'avons plus une minute à perdre ! »

Ce n'est que vers trois heures du matin, que les chiens flairèrent quelque chose. A quelques souterrains des premiers cadavres se trouvaient un campement de base. Deux jeune filles, y dormaient profondément. Flack se précipita, persuadé qu'elles étaient mortes mais dès qu'il approcha la plus jeune se releva et hurla. Elle tenta de s'enfuir, mais les forces de l'ordre étaient plus nombreuses. Le jeune détective appela les experts en renfort, afin qu'ils examinent les lieux. Quant à lui, il devait interroger les deux petites sauvageonnes.

Après le coup de téléphone de Flack, Mac partit à la recherche de son équipe. Tous avaient refusés de rentrer chez eux, mais deux nuits de veille commençaient à se faire sentir. Il trouva Danny, endormi sur un banc dans la salle des casiers. Non loin de lui, Lindsay avait empilé des serviettes et dormait profondément. Le sourire aux lèvres, Mac les regarda. Dommage de les réveiller, songea-t-il, pour une fois qu'ils ne se chamaillent pas. Il hésita un instant. Devait-il réveiller Danny en premier, et voir la joie qu'il aurait à secouer sa coéquipière ? Où valait il mieux la lever d'abord ? Finalement il frappa dans ses mains. « On a du nouveau, annonça-t-il. Flack les a retrouvées. » Et il sortit.

Un peu plus loin, il tomba sur Clara, elle ne dormait pas. Debout, à la fenêtre elle regardait le soleil se lever sur la ville. « Vous n'avez pas dormi ?

- Si, si. Ne vous en faites pas. » Elle regarda New-York s'éclairer doucement. « Flack les a retrouvées. Vous ne savez pas où est Stella ? » Du doigt, le jeune femme lui désigna la salle de repos.

Sa collègue s'y trouvait, couchée en chien de fusil. Elle semblait si paisible, et souriait dans son sommeil. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. « Stella. » Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux. « Mac ? » demanda –t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. « Qu'est ce que…Flack les a repérées ? Devina-t-elle. Il rit. « Vous êtes encore plus perspicace endormie. Oui, ils les a trouvées. Il faut que nous y allions… »


	7. Chapter 7

Le détective Don Flack réprima un bâillement. Il allait rejoindre la scientifique sur le lieu d'habitation des jeunes gens. Il était littéralement à bout de forces, et la journée était loin d'être finie. Flack alluma la radio pour se maintenir éveilla. Aussitôt, le tube du moment envahit l'habitacle.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you._

La voix éraillée l'accompagna jusqu'au égouts. Bon dieu, vivement qu'ils retrouvent ce type ! Il commençait a en avoir par-dessus la tête des bouches d'égouts, de cette odeur qui avait imprégnée ses vêtements… L'équipe était là, au grand complet et en pleine effervescence. Il chercha Clara des yeux, juste pour se donner du courage. Leurs regards se croisèrent, la jeune femme lui sourit et il sentit plus léger. La chanson lui revint en mémoire.

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

Soudain il s'aperçut que Mac lui parlait. « Alors ces interrogatoires ?

- On n'en a pas tiré grand-chose. Juste la confirmation de leur plan macabre. Ils vivaient tous les 5, dans les égouts depuis plus d'un an. Les 4 ce sont eux qui se les faisaient, pour se protéger. L'idée de la peste, eh bien cela leur est venu en voyant les rats.

- Elles ne savent pas qui aurait pu leur en vouloir ?

- Elles ne savent même pas que quelqu'un ai pu être au courant de leur présence ici. Elles disent n'avoir jamais vue personne « chez eux ».

- Et ils n'avaient parlé à personne de leur « projet » ?

- Apparemment non. » Un cri de triomphe les interrompit. « J'ai des empreintes toutes fraîches, du 42. » Flack s'approcha. « Ce n'était pas là tout à l'heure.

- Vous en êtes sur ?

- Absolument. A force de bosser avec vous, j'ai l'œil. Ce salaud a du être surpris au moment de passer à l'acte. Il ne peut pas être bien loin, j'avais fermé toutes les issues.

- Alors ? » Flack sortit son arme. « Alors il est toujours ici, caché quelque part. » Il fit signe à deux hommes en uniforme de le suivre et entama les recherches.

« Sortez ! Les mains en l'air ! » Aucune réponse. Puis on entendit la voix forte de Clara. « Vous savez il ferait mieux de sortir… Je crois que ces rats sont infectés. » Elle leur fit un clin d'œil rassurant. Mac et Stella sourirent et entrèrent dans son jeu. « Oui, vous avez raison. Ce virus va se propager à une vitesse incroyable. Sortons tous, et fermons ces égouts à double tour. On y lancera des poisons très puissants qui éradiqueront une bonne partie de la population animale. » Ils firent mine de sortir, lorsqu'une silhouette tenta de se faufiler vers la bouche d'égout. Aussitôt il fut neutralisé par les policiers. C'était un petit homme, en bleu de travail. Visiblement un des employés de la ville. « Vite il faut sortir, on va mourir, on va tous mourir » hurlait il paniqué. Flack lui passa les menottes. « C'est cela oui ! Viens, on va t'emmener dans un endroit fortement aseptisé. La prison. »

Mac ferma le dossier, un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur son visage. L'homme avait tout avoué, la coupe de cheveux pour éviter les puces, le déshabillage pour brûler les vêtements, le nettoyage méthodique. Il avait repéré le petit groupe lors de l'entretien des canalisations et entendu leur projet. Pris de panique, il avait aussitôt décidé de les éliminer. Tuer pour un rêve de gosses. De gosses ? Pas tant que cela. Qui n'avait jamais rêvé de tout effacer et de recommencer ? C'était plus que le rêve d'adolescents perdus, non c'était une utopie.

« Mac ? » La voix de Stella le fit sursauter. « Vous allez bien ?

- Oui. Merci. Vous n'êtes pas encore rentrée ?

- J'y vais, je voulais juste savoir si…enfin, comment ça allait. Vous devriez rentrer vous coucher vous aussi. » Il prit son manteau et rejoignit sa collègue. « Je crois que vous avez raison… »

Non loin de là, Clara attendait un taxi quand une voiture se gara à ses pieds, la faisant sursauter. « Clara ! » Elle se pencha pour voir l'intérieur et tomba nez à nez avec Flack. Le détective lui souriait, ses yeux bleus étincelaient. « Voulez vous que vous dépose quelque part ?

- Oh non ! Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi…

- Cela ne me dérange pas du tout. » Au contraire pensa-t-il. « Il est de mon devoir de ne pas laisser de jeune femme traîner seule dans la nuit. » Elle rit. « Dans ce cas… » Flack lui ouvrit la portière et la regarda s'installer à ses côtés. Un bref instant, il se demanda si il allait réussir à retrouver l'usage de la parole. « Clara…Je voulais vous féliciter pour tout à l'heure.

- Ce n'est rien.

- On l'a eu grâce à vous.

- Vous y aurez réussit, même sans moi. Vous êtes un bon détective, Flack. » Elle lui lança un regard si intense qu'il dut faire un effort pour ne pas heurter la voiture devant lui. « Oh euh merci. Mais vous savez vous êtes assez douée aussi… » Elle eut un petit sourire. Le silence s'installa dans la voiture. « Alors où je vous ramène ? » La jeune femme songea brièvement à son appartement vide, où les cartons n'étaient pas encore tous défaits. Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier la mort de ces gamins, cet immonde gâchis. Le policier remarqua son changement d'humeur. « Qu'est ce que vous diriez d'aller boire un verre ? » Clara réfléchit, l'invitation était tentante ; Ce garçon lui plaisait beaucoup mais…

« Ce sera en tout bien tout honneur, Clara » La rassura Flack.

« Je crois que j'aimerai accepter… Oui, c'est une bonne idée. » La brunette sourit, le jeune homme se sentit heureux. Il en était sûr désormais, il était amoureux comme jamais. Et c'était plutôt agréable. Si elle n'était pas prête, et bien il l'attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Il rendit son sourire à Clara. « En route ! »

FIN


End file.
